


Winter

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, No Plot/Plotless, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Out of all of the rogues, winter seemed to affect Pamela the most.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



Harley peered out one of the few windows of Arkham Asylum, and even through the metal bars, she could see snowflakes falling to the ground. She felt herself grin. Harley had always loved the wintertime, finding it to be an absolutely beautiful season. Even Gotham City, which usually looked so depressing and dirty, seemed a tiny bit prettier when the buildings were capped with snow. And even despite the fact that she was a full-grown woman, the sight of snow still elicited the desire to run outside to touch and play around in it.

She knew eventually, like almost all Gothamites, she would eventually grow sick of the cold weather, ice, and other annoyances that came with the season, but for now, she could stare out in wide-eyed wonder. 

She wasn’t the only rogue who was happy at the arrival of winter. She was pretty sure wintertime was the only season where she would see stuffy old Victor Fries crack a smile every now and again. Puddin’ also loved the wintertime, but that was more or less because Mistah J loved to do some grand spectacle every year around Christmas time. She had tried to convince him to spice things up for once and do a _Hannukah_ -themed spectacle this year, but unfortunately, he hadn’t seemed to keen on the idea.

She sighed a bit in disappointment. Oh well. She supposed she would still have fun with whatever her Puddin’ had up his sleeve this year. This was the season that really seemed to get his creative juices flowing. 

Suddenly, Harley heard a loud sniff, which made her break her attention away from the window and towards the redheaded lady behind her.

Yes, while there were many rogues who welcomed the sight of winter, there were many who definitely weren’t happy with the new weather, and Pamela Isley was most definitely one of them. 

Winter got to Red in more ways than one, and if Harley was to guess, it was because of the plant biology in her. Harley knew Red usually flew a plane to some tropical location around this time to escape the chill. However, unfortunately for her, because she was still under the custody of Arkham Asylum after having been dragged there by the Batman a few months ago, she was stuck there. And unfortunately for her, Arkham didn’t exactly hand out tickets to tropical locations out to their inmates. So, Red was just going to have to deal with winter and all of the effects that came with it. 

To give the slightest bit of credit to the Arkham staff, they tried their best to accommodate Red.They had her cell heated up considerably and they tried to emulate the moisture that would come from a tropical environment as best as they could. They were trying, however, artificial heat simply couldn’t hold a candle to the natural rays of the sun. 

And the effects of wintertime were definitely noticeable on Red, in a lot of different ways. For one thing, she was a lot more lethargic and tired than usual. Whenever they were allowed out of their cells to roam a tiny bit in the lounge, Red spent the entire time either lying or napping on the couch. When she spoke, it was considerably slower and whenever someone asked her a question, it almost seemed like it took her a few more seconds to answer than normal. 

Her green skin seemed paler and more sickly, some stripes of brown even forming along her arms and legs and her hair seemed more brittle. It was almost sad really. It seemed to turn the most powerful woman Harley knew into something that seemed more frail. 

However, Red wasn’t completely gone. She still had her bite and grumpiness. Arms wrapped around her body, she glared at the window and said, “I fucking hate this season.”  
Harley felt a wave of pity roll over her at the sight. Harley knew that Pamela also had a harder time circulating heat during this time.

Looking at her, Harley asked, “You cold, Red?”

Pamela glared at her and after a moment, she hissed, “No, Harley, I just am shivering for fun.”

Okay, there was no need to be so sarcastic. However, Harley couldn’t find it in her to be too annoyed. Instead, she took the opportunity to walk over to Pamela, sat down on the couch next to her, and she hugged the other woman, who tensed a bit at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed. 

Keeping her arms wrapped around Pamela, she whispered, “I could use my one phone call this month and probably convince Selina to help you escape and get you on a plane to the Bahamas… but for now, I can keep you the slightest bit warm by hugging you.”

Pamela blinked slowly, but then she smiled a bit and shook her head, saying, “You are a goofy little thing, you know that, right?” She didn’t even bother to hide the fondness in her tone. 

But she didn’t move away from Harley. No, she instead, wrapped her hand around one of Harley’s and relaxed on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, admittedly, I wrote something similar to this, with Warmth, however, this came about from a variety of factors. A) I had the headcanon about Pamela during the wintertime for like a year now, and I've always wanted to implement it into a story, and this seemed like a good excuse. B) I wanted to write a HarlIvy because it's a good ship. C) I wanted to write a gift for my friend templefugate cause they're freaking awesome (check out their fics too, they are very good and cute) and D) Who doesn't like cuddles?
> 
> So take double cuddles
> 
> templefugate, thanks for being an awesome friend and I wish you nothing but the best!
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix right away. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
